


Move

by himsoft



Category: Chungha (Musician), Kpop - Fandom, Sunmi (Korea Musician)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, well plus some mild makin out but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himsoft/pseuds/himsoft
Summary: Insecure Chungha is feeling sad one night and is comforted by her crush





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> very rushed Chungha/Sunmi one-shot. what's their ship name anyway? I love the idea of this couple and if nothing else their friendship seems so sweet and pure. Chungha and Sunmi both deserve happiness and I'm emo about it.

Chungha looked in the mirror. She squinted hard at herself, searching for something she liked. She groaned loudly at her reflection, struggling to linger on it. She was determined to find something new she liked each day. So far she had: nice eyes and a cute smile. She still felt fairly insecure about her face shape, though she did get complimented on it a lot. _I guess it’s okay?_ She thought to herself, then shook her head. _No, not there yet._ After a few minutes, she threw her hands up. “My lips are okay, I guess! No, I have nice lips. Period.” Unable to take anymore, she walked away from the mirror and slumped down hard on a bench. Why was it so hard? Chungha had been trying to go to the gym every week, but it’d been more like every few weeks. It was an activity she could do by herself that was more constructive than spending all her free time at home alone. She’s not so fond of crowds so she maintained scheduling her workout as late into night as she could. So far it was mostly just the treadmill. As long as it got her moving. She enjoyed running more than she thought she would, especially with the right music. It’d been hard for her to stay upbeat and energized, what with her self esteem eating away at her so much lately. There was no one else in the locker room, but Chungha still hesitated to shower there, even though she was certain nobody else was around so late. She’d just have to drive home sweaty again, her seatbelt sticking to her chest. Even the tank top she sported was making her self conscious. No way could she risk showering with the potential of other women around.

“Chungha?” A familiar voice entered the room and she froze. She turned around to meet the eyes of her heart-stopping crush.  
“Hey.” She answered, softly. Oh god, why was Sunmi here? The image of her sweaty post-workout body was going to be burned in her brain for sure.  
“I haven’t seen you in so long!” Sunmi beamed, reaching out to hug her.  
“Yeah, it’s good to see you.” Chungha choked out her words as she gazed up at Sunmi’s face. It wasn't possible that she’d gotten prettier since she last saw her, was it? Or does Sunmi's beauty just so happen to amplify after a workout? Chungha sucked in her cheeks and glanced down at the ground. _Yeah, that figures._  
“You don’t look too excited to see me.” Sunmi said, her arms still wrapped around Chungha's tiny frame.  
Chungha stammered, attempting to explain herself. “Oh no, I am. Of course I am. It’s just so late and I’m tired from the workout and-”  
Sunmi giggled, moving to sit down on the bench beside them. “Relax, I’m only joking! It is really nice to see you, though. I didn’t know you worked out here, too. We should come together one day! It can get boring working out alone.”  
“I mostly come by myself, kind of to escape.” Chungha said, quickly sitting down next to her. She hoped her response didn't come off like a cold rejection.  
“Ah yeah, I understand,” Sunmi’s voice was warm and soothing. “But it’s not always good to be alone, you know?”

Chungha felt a tightness in her throat. She had missed seeing Sunmi so much. They’re both so busy, but Sunmi was always such a great friend to her, even if Chungha’s feelings wanted more than that. She opened her mouth to respond but found herself becoming more emotional. She covered her face with her hands, stifling a small cry. 

“Hey,” Sunmi put a hand on her shoulder. “What’s the matter?” Chungha looked up at Sunmi, her bottom lip trembling. “I just, I guess I'm just lonely...” Her words came out in a slow, uneven rhythm. “It’s my fault, though. I deserve to be alone. Why would anyone want to be around me when I'm like this?” She collapsed into Sunmi’s arms in a full blown sob. Chungha is often emotional, but she can't remember the last time she cried like this. She knew she was lonely, but she didn't realize how much her social isolation was effecting her mental health.

Sunmi rubbed between Chungha’s shoulder blades in a circular motion, saying nothing, just letting her cry it out.  
“I’m so sorry I’m like this.” Chungha murmured, still laying in Sunmi’s lap.  
“Don't be. You are wonderful just as you are, and I really like being around you.” Sunmi reassured her. “It’s okay that you’re sad.”  
Chungha sat up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Thanks. I just hate it.” She hiccuped.  
“Listen, I know it’s late, but do you maybe wanna stay at my place tonight? I have tons of snacks. We could watch whatever you want, or we could just sit and talk.” Chungha nodded, her mouth still in a pout from all the crying.  
Sunmi chuckled softly. “Look I know you’re upset, but you’re just so cute.” Chungha smiled slightly, and stood up to look at herself in the mirror again.  
  
“I saw you looking at yourself before.” Sunmi stood up next to her, sharing the mirror. “Hopefully you don’t think I’m a big creep, but I didn’t wanna just barge in at the wrong time.”  
“I wish I looked like you.” Chungha groaned. “You’re so tall and thin. I wish I had your long legs. Mine are like stumps, and I curve in all these weird places.”  
“Your curves are a blessing!” Sunmi enthused. "I mean, hey, everyone’s body is different. I feel so awkward and uncomfortable in mine sometimes, but I’m trying to embrace it. I hated my legs for a really long time,” She paused, choosing her next sentence carefully. “And if I’m being completely honest, your body is totally mesmerizing to me.”  
Chungha blinked and turned away from the mirror to face her crush. Sunmi was looking down at the floor, embarrassed by her own confession.  
“Huh?”  
“You're gorgeous, Chungha.” She continued, looping an out of place hair behind Chungha’s ear.

She turned away, relenting. “No, no. I’m really not.” She pressed her back against the gym lockers, placing a hand to her heart. It pounded in her chest and she felt dizzy. She assumed Sunmi was being extra nice to her because she was feeling so sad. If it felt like anything more, it was probably just wishful thinking.  
“You are. You’re adorable, you’re sweet, you’re funny...” Sunmi took a step closer and Chungha’s head thudded against the locker behind her. “Not to mention you're the most incredible dancer I know. I mean, the way your body flows so seamlessly between movements... it's like, the sexiest thing about you.”

Chungha's eyes widened. “Sexy?”

Sunmi nodded, pressing a hand to the locker behind Chungha's head. Her eyes darted away, too nervous to meet Sunmi's gaze. All she felt was her breath on her cheek, indicating she was moving closer, and Chungha had nowhere to go. She turned to meet Sunmi’s face, and was enveloped by brown eyes.

“I like you so much.” Chungha whispered, trembling as she pushed the words through her teeth. She hung her head, embarrassed, and Sunmi lifted her chin with her pointer finger. Chungha looked up at her longingly, unable to hide her feelings, and Sunmi leaned down. When their lips met, Chungha’s eyes fell closed and her body weakened against the locker. The only thing that kept her from sliding down to the floor was Sunmi's hands cupping her face. Her kiss was slow and tender, and it felt like their lips were made for each other’s. Her mouth hung open as Sunmi pulled away, and she couldn't help but laugh at her surprised expression. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”  
Chungha pushed past her shock and grabbed Sunmi’s face, pressing their lips firmly together. Her hands shook, all the feelings she'd been hiding exploding out. Sunmi wasted no time and pulled her in by the hips, creating a space between her and the lockers. Chungha lifted a leg around her waist instinctively as Sunmi's hands wandered lower. Chungha's hands moved from Sunmi's face to her neck as she wrapped her other leg around. Sunmi inhaled in surprise giving her ample opportunity to push her tongue into her mouth. Chungha felt Sunmi pressing her back against the lockers, and she maintained her legs' very strong grip around her waist. All she heard was the clanging metal and her heart walloping in her chest. She laughed to herself for a moment, thinking about Sunmi's very poor upper body strength. The tighter Chungha's grip became, the further she was pressed against the cold grey metal, and the more heat pooled in her stomach. The kissing became so overwhelming that she slid her legs back down, pushing Sunmi's chest away to breathe. She leaned back and closed her eyes, attempting to come back down to earth. As she became focused on her breathing she felt a hand on her shoulder, and remembered who was directly in front of her. Her eyes flew open and immediately she knew she was blushing.  
"Sorry..." She said, biting her bottom lip.  
Sunmi laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "For _what_?"  
"I...well...I don't know, I guess I'm not?"  
She laughed again.  
Chungha shook her head, pulling her in at the waist. “Can we watch crime documentaries?"  
Sunmi gave her a strange look, "Really?"  
She nodded, enthusiastically. "I think they're so interesting!"  
Sunmi chuckled, eager to learn more interesting facts about the girl whose arms were wrapped around her. She considered her suggestion as they exited the gym together.  
"Sure, I actually have a few recommendations."  
Chungha's face lit up as they walked through the parking lot together. She hadn't realized they'd been holding hands until she was forced to let it go as she approached her car. Sunmi was right. It wasn't always good to be alone.


End file.
